


Nellis - Not as Planned

by 0fflined



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: A bit darker than the game's atmosphere, AU where Nick and Ellis didn't make it across the bridge, Based on a RP, Blood, Gore, M/M, Possible harsh language, Sex, Violence, Walking Dead-ish, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bridge went down too early, and Nick and Ellis didn't make it to the other side. The pair tries to survive in Savannah, alone and without bullets to spend. CEDA doesn't seem to return, and only clue the pair has is to go to South. They have no idea what awaits them in South, but do they have a choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooftop

Three days after the bridge accident…

“Kzzt. Hello, it's Ellis, why don't you come pick us up? Kzzt.”  
...  
“Kzzt. It's Ellis again, food is runnin' low... Come pick us up? Kzzt.”  
…  
“Kzzt. It's a naked girl, come pick her up, and us, please? Kzzt.”  
…  
“Kzzt. Ro, Coach? Make them come and get us, please? Kzzt.”

A bird flew from before Ellis. It gave a few chirps, lightening a small smile on the boy's lips. The sun would set in a few hours, then it’d be dark. Ellis lifted the walkie-talkie back before his lips and tried calling again.   
“Kzzt. Come oooooooon... Kzzt.” Ellis leaned backwards a bit with his arms, legs hanging by the roof's edge. He was sitting on one of the highest roofs in Whispering Oaks, waiting for Nick to return. The pair has been searching for supplies, food and whatnot to help them survive till CEDA comes to pick them up. If they ever return, that is.

The Tunnel of Love is their current shelter. Old hot dogs and hamburgers made Nick a bit frustrated, but that's the best they have for now... Yesterday they found a dead CEDA soldier with a backpack near the park, and in the pack the man had a walkie talkie. The charger was dead, so they had to save the three batteries as much as possible. The whole time Nick had been away Ellis had been trying to get a contact to the mainly used signal in the walkie talkie, probably CEDA, but he got no answers. He had a crowbar with him, since he broke the bat earlier. 

“... Kzzt. _Gotta reach for the top... stay on the mountain!_ Kzzt.”

”You are a bad singer, kid, did you know that?” a familiar voice said from behind Ellis, the kid looking over his shoulder at the older man. Nick sat down next to him on the edge, holding a bag on his lap. Ellis gave him a chuckle and set the walkie talkie down on his lap. He faced the suit man next to him.  
”What did you find?” he asked, and Nick started digging things out from the bag. He lowered them down between him and Ellis. 

”Few cans of beer. Sausage. Toothpaste... A carrot... A flashlight with batteries... some painkillers and a few first aid kits”, Nick listed as he placed the kits on the roof.  
”Next time, you'll run the streets to find us groceries.” Ellis knocked his legs softly against the building. They looked the way where the bridge was, destroyed now, hoping to see a helicopter or something. They spoke nothing in a few seconds, until Ellis asked: ”I wonder when the whirly-”  
”Helicopter, Ellis- HELI-COPTER...”  
”-bird will come for us...”  
”Don't wait for it to show up, kid, maybe the goddamn bird will never show up.”  
”In movies it always does, sometimes it takes weeks or months.”  
”We don't live in a goddamn movie, Ellis, so stop believing in something which may never happen!”

Ellis didn’t face Nick. He sat quietly his eyes hiding under his cap. Nick ignored him for a few seconds, but soon he turned to face the boy. The gambler gave a deep sigh and, hesitatingly at first, he placed his hand on Ellis' shoulder closest to him.   
“'Ey, Ellis- sorry... I am just so frustrated...” the man tried to comfort him. It was hard, Nick has never done this before... Ellis turned his head a bit towards Nick, who continued: “I hope the copter to arrive too, but we can't wait for it forever, you know? We need to think how to survive... Even if there's isn’t much walkers here, they will come sooner or later from the other parts of the city where we never were, and when they do, we are outnumbered.” 

Ellis turned to face Nick. He looked a bit miserable, sad. Nick didn’t like to see him like that, to be honest...  
“And- to survive, we... need each other”, Nick stammered slightly. He never thought he would say that. But after saying that, it didn’t sound so bad. There is him and Ellis... And Nick would never let the walkers- or anyone else, hurt Ellis. 

Ellis smiled softly for the gambler.  
“Nick? You never answered me when I asked why you came back for me, at the bridge... I thought you hated me”, Ellis said then. While they were crossing the bridge, Ellis stumbled on his steps and slipped to hang by the edge. Nick would be safe and sound now if it wasn’t for him, and even if he wanted nothing more than to survive, he couldn’t leave Ellis behind. Nick had returned to help him, but it was too late for them. The bridge was being bombed and destroyed before they reached the other side. Now they were trapped here. At least Coach and Rochelle were safe. 

Nick took his hand from the shoulder and leaned back with his hands. He took a deep, frustrating sigh as he said: “Why do you keep askin' me that same thing?”  
“Because I wanna know”, Ellis answered him quickly. He took the bag and started putting the things back inside of it. Nick looked at the kid for a moment.  
“Well, Ellis, if I hated you, I would have left you”, Nick answered simply, giving Ellis some kind of a small smirk. Ellis had even wider smirk on his face. 

“So you don't hate me?”   
“No. I guess not...”   
“Wow, Nick, that means a lot to me, dude.”  
“Yeah yeah, don't make a big number of it.”  
“Really, I appreciate it!”  
“Well appreciate it a bit quieter, okay?”  
“Okay.”

Ellis lowered the bag between him and Nick, and the gambler quickly took the walkie talkie from Ellis' lap.  
“H-hey-” Ellis yelped and reached for it, but Nick took it further and placed his hand on Ellis' chest to hold him back.  
“Don't worry, kid, I know how to use it”, Nick told him and started changing the frequencies.  
“What are you doin'?” the kid questioned, the gambler answering with a slight murmur: “Trying to find a signal, which actually works... Or which to someone actually answers.”

For a moment the walkie talkie gives no signs of life, but then there was silent music. Ellis reached for the walkie talkie and slipped it from Nick's hands to his own. He turned slightly away to keep away from Nick’s reach.  
“ _HEY_ , I was using that!” Nick yelped and tried to get it back.  
“It's music! I wanna hear!” Ellis argued with him, and Nick told him strictly: “We don't have enough batteries to listen to a song!”  
“Three batteries, and this one is full”, Ellis corrected, he was the one who examined the body anyway, and Nick let out a frustrated growl.   
“It may be the last song ever we will hear, so please, just this once?” Ellis continued and turned to look at Nick over his shoulder. Nick held a frown on his face and listened to the silent song for a moment. The sound was pretty bad and rasping, but it was still good enough to figure out most of what the singer sang about. Nick sat back on his place and leaned his elbows on his legs. He set his jaw on his palm.  
“Okay, just this once...” he mumbled quietly and turned to look away.

Ellis smiled widely and sat straight. Quietly they sat there listening to music while the sun lowered down in the distance. It was a peaceful moment, and both of them forgot about the whole walker-apocalypse, until the song ended and leaved behind just rustling voices.


	2. The Carousel

2 weeks after the bridge accident...

“Nick? Wake up, Nick.”  
Nick opened his eyes and grunted tiredly. He rubbed his face for a moment before turning his head. He was resting on his left side, and he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked up over his shoulder, seeing Ellis. The boy looked somewhat awful… sad, numb, lost. Nick got a bit alarmed by Ellis' strange appearance, and sat up. 

“What is it, kid?” he asked silently, still sleepy. It’s a bright, early morning, and it was Ellis’ turn on watch. This time Nick was sure he had been staying up all night, his eyes were red.   
“I- there's a walker-”   
“Zomb-? What the fuck, El, why didn't you end it?” 

Nick reached for his machete as Ellis tried to explain: “I-I don't know- it-it made me think things and-”  
“Are you hurt?” Nick asked and by a reaction he took his other hand on Ellis' cheek, where from he slid it down under his chin. Ellis was dumbfounded for a few seconds before he answered: “N-no, it's stuck...”  
“Stuck? Ellis, speak clearly, please?” 

Nick stood up taking his not-so-white-anymore-suit and wore it on his blue collarshirt as Ellis stood up beside him trying to explain: “The- walker is stuck between some bars in the carousel's fence.”   
“You could have killed it there easily- what were you doing, Ellis?” Nick questioned facing Ellis. The boy was being very confusing. He had no smirk, no smile, he wasn't his normal self. Nick was alarmed, and decided to keep an eye on the boy. And hear out what he wanted to tell him. 

Ellis walked with Nick outside to the cool air. The sun blinded Nick for a moment before he was able to see where he was walking. The safe room was always so dark, as the doors and windows were barricaded. Soon he could hear silent growling. They reached the carousel, and Ellis stopped by the fence. Nick came next to him, looking down at the male walker, who was stuck between two bars. Nick looked at it for a moment before he asked: “Did you know him?”

The mechanic shook his head.  
“No, but... I dunno, man, just look at it!” Ellis answered shaking his head a bit and pointed at the walker. It was hungry, and angry. It smelled the two male's fresh skin and blood, and wanted to hit its sharp teeth to their bodies and eat their meat. It had been scratching the ground for so long that its nails weren't sharp anymore. A shame, though, it won't die of hunger.

“What is there to look at in it? It's a monster”, said Nick as he nudged his machete slightly towards it. The walker gave a hiss.  
“Yeah, but... That walker was a human once, like we are... he must've had a family, a wife, maybe a few kids... Friends, parents, relatives... But now, they all are walkers...” Ellis explained his eyes locked on the thing. Nick turned to look at him with a frown. He stepped slightly in between Ellis and the walker.   
“Ellis.”

“And our friends and family and loved ones and arch enemies are walkers as well...” Ellis kept going. Nick nudged closer to him. The boy turned to face the gambler with a numb face.   
“I've grown so numb in killin' people, that I haven't had time to think about this...” Ellis told him with a silent, sad whisper.  
“Ellis, they are not people. They are living dead, creatures, which have no soul, heart, memories, feelings, emotions- they are empty shells of the people we once knew and lived among”, Nick explained rather strictly. He wanted to make Ellis understand this, or otherwise he may lose Ellis to those things- or Ellis might lose his mind.

“They dishonor the memory of the people their fucking infection has taken. They don't care if you were their loved one, friend or a child- they kill you because they are hungry”, Nick explained and turned to look at the walker. It tried to reach for Nick's leg, but the gambler stepped on the hand. He could hear how its fragile bones snap. The walker let out just a small voice, a hiss, or a sigh. Ellis stared down at it.  
“See? These shits don't even feel pain”, Nick told him, lifted up his machete and with one single, clean move he stabbed the machete through its head and ended its miserable life. 

Nick didn’t think of himself as a murderer, even though he wasn’t a saint either. True, they are monsters, but in a way Ellis is right- once, they were normal humans like they are. Nick would have never thought of seeing so much blood and gore and brains in his life. He still remembered the expression on Ellis' face when the boy killed his first walker. It was terrified, shocked, lost and longed for arms to hold him and tell him it was okay, that it is just a very bad dream. Now, Nick regretted for not doing so, or even comforting the boy a bit. Heck, he is like that, Nick can't change himself in a second because of a stranger. But Ellis was a stranger no more...

Nick turned for Ellis and looked into his innocent and beautiful eyes for a moment. Ellis stared back, silent and not moving an inch. Nick tried to fight back, but eventually the gambler wrapped his arms around the kid. The kid's eyes widened in amazement, and he was a bit afraid to move. Nick had his eyes closed.

“...Nick, you scare me- what are you doin'?” Ellis asked, slight chuckle ending his sentence. Nick smiled; the Ellis he knew seemed to be back.  
“Just shut up... I want the old Ellis back.”  
“'Old Ellis'? What do you mean, dude? You speak funny...”  
“I mean the Ellis who smiles, keeps on telling about Keith and gets on my nerves”, Nick chuckled quietly and pulled away. He held his hands on Ellis' shoulders, seeing the boy smile softly. Nick smiled back for him.

“Do I got on your nerves so bad?” Ellis asked smiling widely. Nick chuckled and pulled his arm around Ellis' neck, keeping his head locked in his armpit. He removed his cap and messed Ellis' hair. Ellis laughed and tried to get off.  
“Cut that off, idiot!” the boy laughed.  
“As you wish”, Nick answered smirking and let go, sending Ellis on his bottom on the ground with a chuckle and an 'ouch'. Both men laughed and smiled more or less. Old Ellis was back, and Nick realized things about himself he hadn’t thought existed. He really seemed to care for Ellis, in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((sorry for possible grammatical and other errors!))


	3. The Three Thousand Suit

4 weeks after the bridge accident...

“Nick...”   
He was gentle and careful with his touch. His skin was soft and on gooseflesh. The silent sighs of the younger man brought a smirk on Nick's lips.  
“Oh Nick...”  
Nick heard the boy ask him to quit playing around and be done with it. But Nick played just for a moment longer before he fulfilled the boy's request. It was careful, gentle and soft, always until the boy begged for more. More, and rougher. Nick smirked and did what he was asked to.   
“Nick-”  
“Nick...!”  
“God- Nick!”  
“...Ellis!”

Then he woke up. Nick stared up at the roof with eyes big as plates. He just rested on his back, staring up and thinking of what the heck he just dreamed of. The man sat up and rubbed his face slightly. He was having a boner and it really made him uncomfortable, in every way.

Did he really see a wet dream about him and Ellis...? No no, that was not possible. Nick shook his head. It couldn't be. The gambler shook the idea from his mind and tried to concentrate on what's really happening. He turned around looking for his suit. But he couldn't find it. He only found Ellis sleeping peacefully a few meters away from him. While Nick looked at the boy, he had a strange feeling in his stomach. Why did the boy make him feel nervous just now? Putting aside that fact and getting on another, on the fact his suit was gone, Nick stood up and reached to push Ellis' side a few times with the tip of his shoe.  
“Ellis!” 

Ellis' body bend a bit because of Nick poking him. The gambler stopped when Ellis finally woke up.   
“Mh-wha...?” mumbled Ellis and turned on his back from his side, his tired eyes gazing up at Nick.  
“You were on watch”, Nick started, but before Ellis could defend himself, Nick started again: “Where's my suit?” Ellis looked confused.

Nick gave a frustrated sigh, took his hands on his forehead and walked a small circle.  
“That suit was three thousand dollars, dammit!” he shouted, and Ellis put in sitting up: “'Ey, I didn't lose your stupid suit! What do ya do with it anyway now- it's a walker apocalypse!”  
“I want my suit- it's important to me like that cap of yours is to you!”   
“So, maybe, a Jockey walked in, thought 'OH what a nice suit I'll keep it', stole it and went out wearing your suit!? Huh, Nick!?”   
“Don't be ridiculous, you fag!”

Silence. Nick just realized what he had said, and turned to face Ellis, regretting expression on his face. Did his dream really bother him so much that he started to call Ellis names, MORE names? Ellis didn't deserve that, Nick didn't want him to start hating him now... Because Nick most certainly didn't hate Ellis. Ellis stared up at Nick, a confused and wounded expression on his face.   
“... What about it?” spoke Ellis then.

“Wh- huh?” Nick confused and let out a small confused huff. Ellis stood up.   
“What about it if I was a fag- what do ya care?” Ellis mumbled as he reached for his crowbar. Nick's heart felt like dropping to the bottom of his stomach like a rock.  
“Ellis, I'm sorry-” he tried as he reached his other hand towards Ellis.  
“I'll be outside on the watch”, said the boy and left the safe room. 

Few hours passed. Nick had been looking for Ellis all around the park, fearing the boy had left or got in trouble with living dead. He didn't know which would be worse...   
“Ellis!” he shouted every now and then.   
“Fuck you boy, if you have gone and vanished, I promise I'll-” Nick mumbled quietly, but stopped when he turned around the corner and saw the boy. Ellis was leaning on the wall next to a big dumpster. He was crouching down, and didn't pay attention to Nick.

Nick came next to him, and to keep his ego up he poked Ellis gently with the blunt head of his machete saying: “You got me a bit worried back there... You okay?” Ellis let out a small 'mmh' voice. Nick stared down at him for a moment before the gambler crouched down next to Ellis with a small sigh.   
“Look, the bullshit I said there earlier- I didn't mean it... That coat, you know, it's close to my heart... It sounds stupid, I know, but-”  
“It doesn't. It means as much to you as does my cap to me”, Ellis interrupted and turned to slightly smirk for Nick. Nick couldn't do anything else but to smirk back with a small chuckle. 

“Still, I think ya overreacted a bit...” Ellis stated. Nick laughed lightly; “Well, maybe a bit, yeah... I'm sure we'll find it...”  
“It was never lost, Nick.”  
“...Wait- what?” Ellis stood up from his place and went to the door, which was on Nick's right side. Ellis opened it and stepped in turning on the lights, and Nick followed him in. He was cautious because of walkers, but as Ellis seemed fine there, Nick could relax a bit. This looked like a dressing room or a large showering room. It was odd to have something like this in an amusement park... Unless it was a laundry building.

Ellis escorted Nick around the next corner, and there the suit was. It was on a single hanger hanging by one of the large tubes going up on the roof. The suit was now much clearer and whiter, some of the oldest blood stains and dirt had left dim marks here and there. Nick was dumbfounded as he walked over by it. 

“You... washed it for me?” he asked almost whispering and turned to face Ellis. Ellis nodded.  
“Ya have said more than once how much ya love it, and that ya hate when it gets even more shitty. So, yeah... I washed it for ya”, the mechanic answered facing Nick.  
“The least I could do for- well, for everything ya have done for me.” Nick was speechless. He wore a small smile on his lips as he turned to look at the suit. It was already dry, so he could wear it on. He took it from the hanger and wore on his collarshirt, adoring how white it was once again. He turned to face Ellis, who started: “It was no problem, really.” Nick didn’t answer, instead he pulled Ellis into a small hug. The hand was around his shoulders, the other holding the handle of the machete quite tightly. Ellis was caught by surprise, and was left without words. 

The boy did hug the man back a bit, carefully and a bit alarmed by Nick’s sudden need of hugging him.   
“Nick”, the mechanic started, but Nick ended, whispering to the boy’s ear: “You needn’t explain…” Ellis’ shoulders rose up a bit, his breathing slightly shivering. He felt shivers run up his spine, and heart skip a few beats for drumming so fast. What was this, what was Nick doing- and why? 

Ellis lifted his hands a bit up, leaving them on Nick’s upper back. Nick slightly pulled closer, his chest touching Ellis’. He felt Ellis’ heart beat- but Nick’s heart also drummed as fast as did the boy’s. Before anything reached to happen Nick pulled slightly away, looking towards the door. After a few seconds Ellis asked: “What?” Nick lifted up his hand as a stop and let a small ‘shh’.   
“I heard something…” he whispered, Ellis turning to look at the door as well. He loosened his hold, letting Nick go and held the crowbar tightly.   
“A dead man walkin’?” he asked whispering. Nick wasn’t sure. But better be sure than sorry. He took his machete, and walked towards the door- slow and careful.


	4. I hear a walker

“I hear a Smoker...” Nick mumbled silently. He and Ellis walked silently and as carefully as they could out from the laundry building towards their saferoom. Ellis gazed around the whole time, hearing the Smoker... but also-  
“I hear a Hunter-” Ellis stated, and just as he had ended his sentence, was heard a loud cry, a hungry cry. The Hunter had jumped from the laundry building's roof towards the pair, able to pull Nick down along it. Fortunately had Nick turned just in time to pull his machete up to guard him. As the Hunter brought him down on the ground, the Hunter's palms sank on the machete's blade. Its claws curled around the machete, while its teeth tried to reach for Nick's neck. It all happened too fast for Ellis to react.

“Damn you- you fuck- ELLIS! LEND A HAND, WILL YOU!?” shouted Nick as he tried to get the growling Hunter off of him. Ellis lifted his crowbar up to be ready to hit it on the Hunter's back, but he never reached so far. He had forgotten about the other voice of an infected, and so the slimy and long tongue of a Smoker tied around his body, holding Ellis' arms up and attached together. The boy lost the grip of his crowbar as he was being dragged away from his friend.  
“NICK!” the boy cried as he was being dragged. 

If the situation wasn’t this, Nick would’ve cursed Ellis for not being careful or saving him in time. But now he only thought about how to save the boy. First saving himself, of course. Nick put all the strength he got in order to pull the Hunter off of him. It took its’ time, but he was successful… The same time the Smoker got Ellis against the laundry building’s wall, about to pull him up from the ground. The boy fought back as well as he could, able to buy some time as he slid bit by bit off the tongue. But of course the Smoker was able to tie him up again. This time his arms got attached on his sides, and his escape got harder. 

Nick was holding the Hunter against the ground by now, pushing the machete towards its chest. For his fear, he heard Ellis further away trying to catch breathe, calling Nick’s name. Nick needed to save him! The boy begged for him to come… Growing angry to the infected, and worried for Ellis, Nick was able to push the machete on the Hunter’s chest with one, strong push. The infected stopped moving the same second the machete cut through its chest, and Nick was able to go save Ellis. Swiftly he pulled the weapon off of the monster’s chest and ran to help Ellis. 

Ellis was already about half a meter above the ground. His breathing was hard, his arms attached to his body and the tongue around him. The infected surely wanted him dead, and would have succeeded if Nick hadn’t interrupted. Nick stepped next to Ellis, grabbing the tongue- and with one strong pull he pulled the Smoker down from the roof. Ellis dropped on the ground couching for air while the Smoker was about to stand up from the ground. Nick held the machete tightly as he came quickly to the infected and cut off the tongue. 

The monster gave a loud growl before trying to reach for Nick’s legs. Nick took a few good jumps sideways before he lifted up his weapon and landed it down on the infected. The same moment it stopped struggling- and sent out a thick, greenish cloud of smoke. Nick coughed for air as he turns on his heels to come to Ellis. He pulled the boy from the ground on his arms and ran out of the gas’ reach.

Ellis was still trying to get air, his lungs felt like they had been crushed entirely. Once they are safe, Nick lowered Ellis on the ground, helping him to a position where it was easy to breathe. Nick held a fist in front of his mouth as he coughed hard a few times before he said to Ellis: “Okay, kid, breathe- breathe…”  
“We are okay- you are okay- it’s- it’s okay, we live…” Nick stammered slightly panting for air. He took a quick look around the place, and waited till Ellis was in a better state. The boy was able to breathe well enough to be able to move from the place.  
“Let’s get you to the safe room-“ said Nick and helped Ellis up. The kid was so stunned about everything what had happened just now, so he wasn’t able to argue with Nick for now. 

Nick looked into Ellis’ eyes as he asked: “Are you alright?” Ellis sat on his blanket his back straight and breathed deep. The boy nodded slightly.  
“’Eah… I’m okay”, he answered. Ellis faced Nick and asked: “Nick- are ya okay?” Ellis lifted his hand carefully and slightly on Nick’s cheek. The gambler was dumbfounded for a small moment before he gave a small smirk (or a smile), and answered: “I am when you are.”


	5. The Dream So Real

A month after the bridge accident…

He woke up shouting. He had sat up on his bedroll, shouting and calling out Nick's name once, twice. It was an early morning at the Whispering Oaks. The shouting woke up Nick who was sleeping a few meters away. He grabbed the first object which happened to be a baseball bat with nails and gazed around. They had gathered up some more weapons than just the crowbar and the machete, just in case. They still had two guns, but only a few bullets. They wouldn’t use gunfire, unless it was the only way out. 

After gazing around for a few seconds Nick saw Ellis who was panicking and fast as a bullet he made his way to the boy.   
"Ellis, what's wrong? Ellis!" he asked rising his voice slightly as he took his free hand on Ellis' shoulder, giving a small shake. Ellis stopped shouting, and was now staring into Nick's eyes. Cold sweat ran down his face.   
"Nick, I... I'm- sorry 'bout that", he said rather silently.   
"I didn't want to scare ya..." Nick tilted his head slightly to his left.   
"Well, you were successful anyhow", he said and sat down on the floor in front of Ellis, letting his shoulder go. 

"Nightmares?" he asked and looked into the boy's eyes. Ellis gave a small nod and tugged up the corner of his lips to some kind of a small smile, and he turned his eyes away from Nick's.   
"They've become more common in these few last weeks", he explained.   
“The same dream as always?” the gambler asked as he moved a bit closer. Why did he even bother to ask, of course the same stupid nightmare… Ellis had been seeing the moment at the bridge in his dreams, how they are close to get rescued, but every time- every fucking time the bomb falls on the bridge before them, cutting their way to freedom from middle. But this time Ellis shook his head.  
“Nope. It was a different one…”

Nick tilted his head on the right slightly. Earlier he would have considered this for very long, but now Nick just took his hand and landed it on Ellis’ upper back.   
“I’m listening, Ellis.” Ellis turned his eyes back on Nick’s. The man had changed so much during their time alone. He didn’t pick on Ellis as often as he used to, and Nick really looked after the boy. 

How could Ellis tell him? The dream scared him; it scared him because it was and felt so real. He didn’t the courage to tell him, so instead he asked: “You’re not going to leave me, right?” Nick frowned in confusion. He looked back into his eyes, his expression calm.   
"Why would I do that?" he asked then, "If we want to make it out alive, we need to stay together." Ellis gave a small shrug with his shoulders.  
"I dunno... I just- felt like asking", Ellis answered. He wasn't facing Nick yet.   
"Don't trouble yourself with that kind of things", Nick said, slightly wrapping his arm better around Ellis. 

Ellis smiled. He held his hands on his crossed legs and finally faced Nick again.   
"It's good to have you 'round, Nick", he said with a brighter smile.  
"Yeah, well, it's good to have you around too, Ellis", Nick answered. He managed a little smile for the boy. But just a little- the fact the nightmare bothered Ellis made him feel uneasy. 

The food storages were getting low. Soon they have to move out of the Carnival, for there simply wasn’t any food left. They had been living with old hot dogs and hamburgers they could still find from all around the place. That day they spent outside, checking if there were any walkers outside, and trying to find eatable food. By the sunset they returned back to the Tunnel of Love's saferoom. As soon as they got inside, Nick barricaded the door the best way he could, considering they didn't have much in there. Then he sat down on the floor and leaned towards the wall behind him. Ellis sat on the floor a meter away from Nick, lowering down some hamburgers and a few sodas. The pair started eating, they didn't really talk. Soon enough they were finished, and after a moment of awkward silence Nick started; "Tell me, Ellis, if you knew we were to stay here for the rest of our lives, what would you want to accomplish besides surviving?" He looked at his younger friend. Ellis turned to look at Nick. What would he want to accomplish? That got him thinking. 

"Lemme think for a moment... I dunno, really... Surviving seems to be the only thing there is nowadays", Ellis answered and shrugged.  
"Yea, but people always have something to do, something they want to get done.. or experience.. dreams, maybe?" Nick explained, and let out a 'tch' to his own words right after.   
"Forget it, now I'm going way too deep", he continued and turned to look at the ceiling. Ellis looked at Nick. Watching Nick tied knots in Ellis' insides. He had been hiding his feelings for the man quite long, he really liked the guy. Maybe more than he wants to admit. There's something in this gambler he really likes, but does he feel the same? Ellis thought for a moment of his words. Dreams... his dream could as well be to tell him what he feels. This might be one last chance to do so. Ellis leaned his arms on his bended legs before him, he was barely looking at Nick.   
"I... actually want to tell you something."

Nick lowered his look back at Ellis.   
"What?" he asked. Almost everything Ellis had to say had been either about himself and Keith or then just something totally random. Ellis was about to start, but felt how his heart started beating faster and faster, and warmness appeared on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his neck a bit nervously.  
"Eh, I dunno how to say it... Promise you won't hit me or leave me or- or start making fun of me", he said, giving awkward but still a bit entertained laughter with a wide smile. Nick gave a confused expression. This had to be something serious this time, Ellis never was like that. Well, had been a few times, but generally the boy never seemed this serious.

"Well, tell me", Nicolas insisted, giving a little amused smile. He folded his arms on his chest. Ellis leaned his jaw on his arms. He tapped the floor with the tip of his feet.   
"Well... I dunno what you think, but... I.. I think I- like you... more than- just a friend...." he said stammering, not turning his eyes off of Nick. Now this all seemed like a bad idea, Ellis really wanted to just run away, but that wouldn't be wise either... Nick blinked his eyes a few times.   
"Like me? How exactly do you like me?" he asked. His voice tone was only curious. He was pretty sure about what Ellis meant, but wanted to make sure before doing anything wrong. Ellis shrugged his shoulders again, his cheeks were red. He was also slightly shivering of the excitement of the situation.   
"You know... like, 'like'. Want to spend time with you- and, like, be- be close and...." he explained, but was feeling too awkward to continue. He turned his eyes towards the floor.

Nick frowned slightly. This couldn't be just a joke, Ellis wouldn't act like that if it was. It was true, the boy had become very close to him, dear even, and he wanted to keep him safe. Nick stood up from his place and walked behind Ellis. He sat down again and patted the boy's shoulder, leaving his hand there. "Ellis, if I didn't like you, I would have left you behind and take my place in that helicopter." Ellis didn't react in a few seconds, those words needed some time to get processed. Then he lifted up his head, turned towards Nick and looked him in the eyes. He didn't find any words; he was happy and amazed at the same time.

Nick let out a single little cough. He didn't face Ellis directly.   
"If I'm to spend the rest of my days with you in zombieland, I could as well let myself like you", he added.  
Ellis held a small, amused smirk on his face. He playfully and softly punched Nick on his shoulder. Nick gave a chuckle, took his hand under Ellis' cap and swept it off his head. The gambler smirked widely, Ellis giving a bright little laugh. Then Nick was stuck to stare into Ellis' eyes. He hardly ever got to see his eyes under the cap. They were so full of life and hope for tomorrow. Nick was speechless.

Ellis lifted up his eyebrows a bit, tilting his head to the right.   
"What is it...?" he asked, his voice a bit more quieter. Nick stared at him for a few seconds longer before he snapped awake from his thoughts.  
"Ah, nothing", Nick answered.   
"I just think… I found a little bit of hope", Nick answered silently. He gave a warm little smile which was unusual from him. Ellis smiled a soft smile, seeing Nick smile like that was something special. Something Ellis values from now on. Without really giving it any second thought, he took his both hands on Nick's cheeks and pulled him closer to give him a soft and a small kiss on his lips. If they were living a normal life, this wouldn't probably have been on Nick's to-do-list. But out here in a place like this it felt rather nice. Nick actually returned the kiss just as soft and careful as he received it.

Ellis pulled away just enough to be able to face Nick. Ellis was quiet for a moment, but then let out a 'pfft' from his lips with a chuckle. He playfully pushed Nick's face further as he himself leaned backwards slightly.  
"Hey-" Nick let out. He leaned over and placed his hand on Ellis' chest, slowly pushing him down on his back. Ellis was taken by surprise and he let a little yelp.  
"There and stay down", Nick said smirking, and Ellis grinned brightly.   
"Try and keep me down, if you can", he said with a tone which reminded a cat's purring, or something similar anyway.  
“That won't be a problem, kiddo", Nick stated. He actually moved above Ellis and sat down on his hips. Ellis folded his arms on his chest, faking a pouty face.   
"That's cheatin'", he said.

"There were-no-rules", Nick told and gave three gentle slaps on Ellis' cheeks. Ellis frowned slightly and took a hold of Nick's wrist.   
"'Ey, no slappin'! Rule number one!"   
"Okay", Nick stated. He took his free hand on Ellis' side and tickled him a bit. Ellis started writhing under Nick, laughing.   
"'Ey, no no no no! Stop iiiit!" he laughed his eyes closed. Soon he took a hold of the other wrist as well, after trying it a few times. Nick stopped once Ellis caught his hand. He chuckled, "Cute." Ellis chuckled as well, smirking after.   
"Cute? Me?" he asked tilting his head to right.  
"You", Nick said with a confident, proud nod.   
"I have never said it, but I've always thought it's also cute when you ramble about yourself and Keith."

"Oh? You might be the first to think so", Ellis chuckled. This, somehow, brought some more memories of him and Keith, but he decided not to start rambling about him now. He didn't want to ruin the moment.  
"Well, I do, even if it often- always- happens at the wrong place and the wrong time", Nick said, fixing his sentence in the middle and smirked. Ellis chuckled.   
"Well, I try to keep the mood up. And many things remind me of those times, hey, I was born here! Every corner almost reminds of something", the mechanic said smirking. Nick was quiet for a moment.   
"Yea, I understand that", he said then.   
"Do you ever wonder will you see this Keith ever again?" 

Ellis’ smirk faded a bit.  
"Well, he was one of the first ones to escape with a whirly-“  
“HELICOPTER.”  
“…copter. So, if we ever get away, saved, then yeah, I think I might see him again”, the mechanic answered, the smile returning on his face. Ellis rolled his words on his tongue a second time, and he really needed to fix: “WHEN we get away.” Nick looked down at him. This boy really believed they could survive from this hellhole. The gambler gave a small smile back.  
“Yeah. When”, he replied.


	6. Be Your God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((NSFW))

The morning rose. It was cool, a bit wet because of the nightly rain, and slight fog covered the air. The two survivors woke up early, ate something and went off to hunt some walkers who could’ve entered the park. For now they hadn’t find any, but you have to be careful. Last time the Smoker and the Hunter had found a way to draw them into a trap, but they wouldn’t let those infected do it again. After the morning stroll the survivors decided to relax a bit. Ellis suggested that they go throw some balls to the ball-throwing stall, and because Nick couldn’t come up with any better idea, he agreed –more or less. 

Soon they reached the stall. Ellis had turned off the stall’s music just in case of walkers, his crowbar was leaning to the stall. He hadn't said anything. Nick stood a few meters away. He watched the area carefully and let Ellis have a little fun for a change. Soon Ellis stopped for a moment, rolling the ball in his hands.   
"It was here", he said and threw the ball, hitting.   
"I was here in the nightmare I had." Nick turned to face him.   
"Throwing balls? What's scary about that?" he asked, not really trying to mock the boy. It was just his way of talking. Ellis turned to look at him. He said rather quietly: “It wasn’t that… It was quiet, a day like this one." He threw another ball.   
"I heard a voice, it came from behind me. Somewhere from there. The figure looked like you." Ellis turned around to face Nick. 

Nick stayed quiet. Ellis pointed towards one of the buildings, Nick turning to look that way. He faced Ellis again when the kid talked.   
"You came walking from behind the corner of that building. You were walking slowly, and a bit strangely. I laughed, saying if I didn't know better, I would have thought you were a walker."   
He gave a chuckle at the sentence, but his smile faded. His hand dropped down.   
"When you came closer..." Ellis started. Nick felt a twitch in his stomach. Even if Ellis was just explaining his dream, it caused him cold shivers. He didn't move his eyes from Ellis, just took a few steps closer.

Ellis took a new ball, turning away. He threw it, missing the target.   
"You attacked me. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't grab the crowbar. I didn't want to..."  
"You... couldn't kill me even if I was infected?" Nick asked as he walked right behind Ellis' back. Ellis turned his view slightly downwards.   
"How could I?" he asked. Nick ran his free hand down Ellis' side to his waist.   
"Even if I didn't know or feel anything?" he continued. He rested his head on Ellis' shoulder. Ellis felt cold shivers run up his back. He lidded his eyes a bit.   
"Yeah... I... I think I wouldn't be able to do it in any situation..." he said, mostly whispering.  
"Why?" Nick asked, whispering to his ear. He took a gentle hold of the boy's waist. Ellis let a slightly shivering sigh. He closed his eyes, hands tightening in fists and his heart started racing.   
"B-because... I-I care about you-... I just- I don't want to.. you know?"

Nick gave a little 'hmm'. He laid a kiss on Ellis' neck under his ear. Slowly he leaned his body against the boy's. Ellis lifted up his shoulders a bit, out of reaction, letting out a silent sigh. He leaned his head against Nick's, his body bending forward a few inches.  
"If it makes you feel any better... I won't let those motherfuckers get to me- or you", Nick whispered. He slowly slid his hand under Ellis' shirt on his waist. Ellis bit his lip, holding his eyes close tightly. He hadn't got used to this kind of treatment from another person... Or at least from another man.  
"That-that's good to know", he whispered opening his eyes a few inches and turned to face Nick. His other hand slid to Nick's arm, taking a soft hold. Nick gave the younger man a little smile. He didn't try to appear harassing or anything. He didn’t want to scare the kid.   
"Like I said earlier, don't trouble yourself", said Nick. 

"Yeah, so you said..." Ellis replied his eyes turning away a bit. He leaned his head against Nick's shoulder, his body against Nick's. Nick let the bat drop from his hand. He wrapped his arms around Ellis, the other on his chest and the other on his tummy under his shirt. The mechanic closed his eyes, his other hand leaning on the stall's deck. He let a small gasp, his tummy feeling funny. He felt how his body warmed up, and bit by bit his trousers felt too tight for him. It was a bit odd how quiet Ellis suddenly was. The gambler was sure it was his magic that caused it and he did chuckle for the thought.   
"Everything okay, Ellis?" he spoke quietly as he tightened his hold a bit. Ellis let out a chuckle.   
"'Okay'? Everything's wonderful", he whispered back opening his eyes again and turning to look at Nick.  
"Hmm, that's good then", Nick answered and gave a little smirk. 

"Tell me, do all mechanics have such a body?" he continued as he explored Ellis' body with his hand. Ellis chuckled, shivers running up his back and his skin on goose pimples.   
"Hopefully not", he said; "I wouldn't want you droolin' over other mechanics." Nick chuckled with a smirk on his face.   
"You still want to throw balls?" he asked as he lowered his hand on Ellis' lower stomach. Ellis answered with a sigh; "No."   
"I think I found somethin' more interesting to do with my time..." he whispered and smiled, or more like grinned. The boy spread his legs a bit. The gambler leaned his other hand on the deck next to Ellis', pressing a kiss on the boy’s neck again. He had to think for a moment before he asked the next question. He hoped he wouldn’t scare the kid, and make him run off or something.

"Want to try what it feels like to make love during zombie apocalypse? I bet it's... exciting", he whispered and slid his hand down on the edge of Ellis' trousers. The sentence alerted Ellis a bit. He had never been with a man, and he wasn't sure what it would be like... But Ellis knew he wouldn't want to try it with anyone else than Nick. No, this was not a thing he could –or wanted to experience with Keith, no! Ellis closed his eyes with a grin. His breathing was slightly more heavier.   
"Let's go for it", he answered. With a pleased smirk Nick turned the boy around and pulled him into a kiss he soon deepened into a passionate one. During it he worked with undoing Ellis' trousers and leaned the boy towards the edge of the desk behind him. The mechanic felt the tension in his pants loosen as his trousers were open. He had his eyes closed, and he answered the kiss as passionately as he received it. He took a hold of Nick's jacket, pulling it off. Then he worked on the buttons on his collar shirt, wanting to feel him under his fingers. 

Nick let the boy work on his clothing. Meanwhile he lifted Ellis on the desk and took a position from between his legs. Soon Ellis had the shirt open, and when he had removed it from top of Nick he slid his hands along Nick's body to his back and then to his chest. He slid his hands down, opening Nick's trousers. Soon Nick had to break the kiss to catch air. He panted slightly, and so did Ellis. They were just a few inches away from touching.   
"I have to tell you... I have never done this before", Nicolas spoke quietly as he slowly pulled Ellis' trousers down. Ellis let a chuckle and leaned his head on side.   
"You are not the only one, man, don't worry", he spoke with a teasing melodic tone. He wrapped his arms around Nick's body, other arm on his chest and other wrapped around Nicolas’ shoulders. Ellis spread his legs wider, feeling how his heart seemed to be drumming through his chest. He was nervous, but also excited. 

Nick managed a little smile. He was also rather nervous and hoped he wouldn't end up just hurting the boy. He lowered his own pants as well and leaned slightly above Ellis. Ellis gave him a begging expression, wanting the gambler to start already. Smirking Nick carefully caressed Ellis' sensitive places, and when the boy was ready Nick carefully started to enter. Ellis grabbed Nick's shoulder tight, his legs pressing against the man's sides. He let out a cry, but tried to keep his voice down for the walkers. His eyes tightened close, and his breathing turned into heavy panting. He was a sweating mess, his breathing was heavy and sharp.  
"Relax, it won't hurt if you relax", Nick told him. Ellis was clearly nervous. Nick didn't stop, but he slowed down a little and tried his best to push in with even more care. Ellis took a deep breath, and he was trying to do as Nick told him. Soon he was able to relax, and actually, it didn't hurt so much. Ellis could enjoy and feel the excitement and passion making love with Nick affected him.

"Sexy bitch", Nick spoke quietly in between his sighing and panting. Ellis would have chuckled, but he couldn't at the moment. He held Nick's shoulders tight, moaning, sighing, panting. He was sure he wouldn't last for long.   
"Nick-! Nick, I'm-! Oh god!"  
"Yes, I can be your god", Nick chuckled with a low voice. He wasn't prepared, but after a few more thrusts he came before he managed to pull out. It made Ellis to come as well. He took a deep breath, his legs dropped numb and he tried to even his breathing. Nick leaned his hands on the desk, preventing himself from collapsing on Ellis. Ellis had a tight hold around Nicolas.   
"Sorry ‘bout that", Nicolas mumbled with a little smirk, talking about the mess he caused. Ellis shook his head. 

"I'll survive", he said chuckling and looked into Nick's eyes. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, until Ellis realised he had messed Nick's clothes with his milk.   
"Oh, I ruined your clothes..." he mumbled with a small pouty face. Nick chuckled.   
"A little bit of cum can go with all the blood and dirt", he said and laid a kiss on Ellis' forehead. Ellis smiled with a chuckle.   
"If you say so", he said facing Nick. He stroked Nicolas’ cheek with his thumb. 

"Ellis? I didn't lie when I said you're sexy", Nick stated, giving a pleased smirk, and Ellis smiled back.   
"And you're sexy in that rich-bastard's suit", he said chuckling. He pulled Nick closer, their foreheads touching.  
"Hey, I already knew that", Nick whispered. He pressed a kiss on the tip of Ellis' nose.  
"I made it just clearer", Ellis replied with a pleased hum. He closed his eyes when his nose was kissed. It all felt so wonderful. Nick was wonderful, having sex with him was wonderful… for that one moment, he had forgotten about the whole apocalypse thing and the nightmare he had.


	7. I Worry For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((NSFW))

A few days later…

Ellis had already forgotten about his nightmare, with the help of Nick and the time they spent together. It was odd how they grew so close... The garage-boy was playing in the ball-throwing stall once again, killing time while Nick was trying to find something to eat. No walkers in a few days, they could relax a bit. Of course they still had to be cautious, their weapons were always with them. The balls ran short and Ellis went to collect them when he heard something from behind him. He turned around saying: "Nick?"

At first sight the one making those noises could have been him, but the figure was limping his left leg, pulling it after himself. His white clothes resembling Nick’s and dark hair were covered in blood and dust. Blood was also around his half broken jaw and mouth. The figure stared at Ellis as it moved faster towards him, moaning and letting out disgusting voices. Ellis panicked and grabbed his crowbar.   
"Wake up, wake up-" he replied out loud. This had to be a dream, it had to. The boy shivered in fear as he watched the zombie come closer and closer.   
"Nick- NICK!"  
The walker got only more eager when it saw how lively Ellis was. He had probably not eaten in days- or weeks. The undead hastened its walking pace, almost half running with the broken leg, and went at Ellis, letting out intimidating hissing and moaning. Ellis lifted up the crowbar and hit it towards the walker, hoping to hit. He was too shocked about the moment to concentrate perfectly. But by now he knew this wasn't a dream. It was goddamn reality.

Ellis did hit, but as the walker was not a living person anymore; he didn't much care about anything else than getting his dinner. Ellis broke the walker's jaw more, but it just kept coming until it could get a hold of Ellis, aiming for his neck. Ellis shouted out in fear, Nick's name escaping once or twice. He pulled the crowbar up and aimed it towards the walker's mouth. But before Ellis managed to do it, the walker had already managed to take him down on the ground. It was indeed hungry and feral, not feeling any pain. The mechanic’s heart bounced faster than he thought could be possible. Somehow, the boy believed Nick could still come in time to save him, but who knows how far he is now? Something told Ellis he would die now. But his mind and heart wanted to fight back. He tried to get the walker off, hitting the crowbar everywhere on the walker's body he could reach, kicking and hitting with his legs and arms at the same time. The walker was clearly bigger than Ellis, it was hard to push off a thing who felt nothing. But of course Ellis managed to wound it. 

The zombie already drooled, about to struck his teeth to Ellis' neck any time now, but was suddenly thrown off of Ellis when Nick finally made it there. Ellis crawled further away, his eyes locked on Nick and the undead.   
"Nick!" Ellis yelled. Nick turned his look at Ellis, first checking quickly that the boy was alright.   
"C'mon Ellis, how did you let it take you off guard like that?" he asked, sounding a bit mad, but it was because he startled very badly. The walker saw his chance when Nick turned his back and crawled closer, first grabbing a hold of Nick's leg and then biting hard.

Ellis was about to answer, but as he saw what the walker did the only thing he could say was to cry out: "NICK HOLY SHIT!" Nick cried out in the unbelievable pain it was causing and dropped down when the leg gave up. Ellis grabbed his crowbar, got up as quickly as he could and came to bash the walker's head. The walker had a tight hold, but was done for after Ellis bashed its head completely. Ellis kept on bashing it until it was just a pond of smashed brains, skull and blood. Then he let the crowbar go and knelt before Nick. He took his hands on his cheeks, making an eye contact. 

"God- Nick- are you okay? Please- you need to be ‘kay!" Ellis lightly sobbed, Nick looked into his eyes. Nick was in a slight shock.   
"I'm- okay. It cannot be so bad", he spoke. He knew it was rather bad, the pain already told him so.   
"Fuck you, if you die I'm so pissed off", Ellis told, his eyes getting teary. He knew Nick wouldn't turn into an infected because they were immune, but the idea of losing Nick... Ellis stood up and helped Nick up carefully.   
"We had a few firstaid kits back in the Tunnel- let's go, I'll patch you up-" Ellis said. Nick moaned from the pain and gave a chuckle.   
"How romantic", he joked. Even in a situation like this he couldn't stop being himself.   
"Don't play with me- I'm serious", Ellis said, sniffing lightly. He kept up a good speed, still slow enough for Nick and his leg. He didn't want to cause him any more pain than he already was in.

Nick didn't say anything apart from the little voices he let out here and there. He had his eyes on Ellis. Of course he wouldn't let himself die now, but it wasn't something he could just say out loud like that. They reached the tunnel, and Ellis had sat Nick down on some blankets. Nick wore his collar shirt, the jacket on the ground under him. He had his trousers halfway off. Ellis had the first aid kit next to him as he started fixing Nick's leg. He had to sew up the biggest wounds, then clean them and put the bandages. It was hard- Ellis had no experience in these things before the apocalypse... But he did his best, his nose sniffing all the time. A few tears might've slipped down his cheeks, he brushed them off with the back of his hand. 

Nick whined like a little baby here and there when it hurt the most. Even if he whined and swore out loud, deep inside he still appreciated what Ellis did. Ellis' hands shivered a bit, but he tried to keep them steady. He was at the cleaning part when he mumbled: "I'm sorry, man." Nick bit his lip, this part hurt very much. He stared at Ellis the whole time, wanting to say something comforting to him, but he didn't know what.   
"I should'a killed that sunnova bitch straight away..." the boy continued. He swept a few tears from his face again. He didn't face Nick, and his cap hid his eyes. Nick was quiet for a moment before he asked; "Then why didn't you?" 

Ellis stopped for a moment and placed his hand on his face.   
"It looked just like you..." he spoke quietly and regret was able to be heard in his voice.   
"Am I really that ugly?" Nick stated, faking a pouty voice. He had to admit it, he was bad at this. Still, he hoped he'd find a way to cheer Ellis up. The boy was not himself. Ellis turned to look at Nick, a small smile appearing on his face. He turned to continue his work. Ellis didn't answer to the question, but continued: "I don't want to be alone... I can't lose you, Nick."

Nick didn't say anything. He gave a few gentle strokes on Ellis' head, not willing to interrupt him anymore.   
"I... cannot lose you", Nick managed to say then, very quiet, but managed nonetheless. Ellis was done by now, and he leaned his hands gently on Nick's leg. He turned to look at him.   
"You serious?" he asked a smile on his face and a small, relieved chuckle escaping his lips. Now Nick felt very awkward for saying that out loud. Still, seeing Ellis smile at him was only warming.   
"Yeah... maybe... a bit", he mumbled, slightly avoiding Ellis' look. Ellis sat a bit more relaxed, his hands taking lean from behind him on the floor. He smiled widely at Nick. 

"Oh isn’t that just sweet", Ellis said smirking and leaning his head on side.   
"Yeah yeah, you had your fun, 'kay?" Nick stated with a small snort.   
"Now off with that sad face", he added giving the slightest little smile.  
"A smile suits you much better, y'know."  
"Yeah, I've heard that before" Ellis told him. He lifted his cap a bit to see Nick better. Ellis was quiet for a moment, he just looked at nick. Then he chuckled: "You know, I suddenly remembered a thing about Keith, but I'm sure ya are not interested now." He pressed a bit closer. Nick frowned.   
"No, I am not interested about your boyfirend, Keith", he teased, giving a little smirk afterwards.  
"'Ey", chuckled Ellis playfully and placed his hand on Nick's chest.   
"He isn’t my boyfriend. Oh I feel a bit pity for the one who will be with him- he's just like an accident magnet!"  
"So I've heard", Nick said. 

A little smile formed on his face as he watched Ellis. The boy had so good spirit and Nick almost feared he lost them for a while. Ellis softened his smile and lidded his eyes a bit. His eyes turned to look at his hand on Nick's chest. He stroked softly with his thumb, sliding a few other fingers under Nick's shirt from between his buttons. Nick turned his look down on Ellis' hand sliding under his shirt. He breathed a bit deeper for a moment, soon raising his look back to the boy's eyes. This was one of those rare moments when Nick had simply nothing mean to comment. The boy wasn't so sure about what he was doing, he had never done this before. Ellis opened one button, another, and raised his eyes to Nick's. He wanted to see his reaction.

Nick had his eyes attached to Ellis'. He knew right away what the boy was hinting and had no problem to co-operate, even if he hardly knew why. Nick leaned closer to Ellis, being careful with his leg. He took a gentle hold of the boy's chin and teasingly laid a slow, brief kiss on his upper lip. Ellis smirked to himself, his eyes closing for a moment. He moved his lips a bit to kiss Nick better. Ellis opened the rest of the shirt's buttons, now he had access to Nick's bare skin. He stroked the skin softly, the skin was rough and tortured under his fingertips. Feeling Ellis' touch on his bare skin only excited Nick, thus he pulled the boy into a deep kiss. Ellis didn't hold anything back. He kissed Nick back deep while he carefully moving to sit on Nick's lap. 

Nick lay on his back on the floor as he went with the flow. He closed his eyes and fully enjoyed the moment. He reached to take Ellis' cap off and after laying it on the ground next to them he stroked and played with the boy's fluffy hair. Ellis' hands explored Nick's chest and sides. He was starting to feel pressure in his pants, and as he's on top of Nick so would he. Ellis was right at that; Nicolas reacted to the kid's state with a hump. As he caressed the boy's hair, his other hand took a place from Ellis' bottom and slipped in his pants. Ellis' hips moved a bit, his body bending slightly. Soon he parted to get some air, but stayed still pretty close. He felt Nick breathe against his lips. The boy smirked. 

Nick panted slightly after the long, deep kiss. He looked into Ellis' eyes, smirking back.   
"What are you smirking at?" he asked quietly, almost whispering.   
"Nothin'" Ellis said panting slightly.   
"You look just so cute down there", he said chuckling. He slid his hand on down along Nick's chest, playing with his nipple a bit. Nick let out a little chuckle.   
"If it wasn't for my leg", he started, sliding his hand slowly closer to Ellis' entrance.   
"It would be you down here." Ellis' hips thrusted forward a bit, against NIck's hips, and the boy bit his lip. He let an excited sigh, holding the smirk.   
"Well, maybe you get to pay me for this sometime, mh?" he asked with a shivery whisper.   
"You bet I will", Nick answered as he leaned closer to give a few soft bites on Ellis' neck. At the same time he reached to tease the boy from the back as well.

Ellis let out silent moaning and slight yelping. He took a hold of Nick's shoulders, his hips rubbing slowly against Nick's body. The boy had his eyes almost closed, and his mouth was open for the sounds he made.   
"Nick-" Ellis sighed. Nick smirked, pleased as he licked the little bitemarks he just made while he entered a finger in the boy.   
"Good boy", he said teasingly. Ellis let out a small cry followed by a moan. He leaned his head down on Nick's shoulder, panting in his ear softly. His hands' grip tightened slightly, and his legs spread on sides.  
"You're very hot, aren’t you?" Nick whispered to Ellis' ear as he kept teasing the boy, soon entering another finger. Ellis bit his lower lip and he chuckled.   
"If you say so-" he managed to mumble before he moaned deeper again. He felt very uneasy in his pants, and he proceeded to easen his state. He wanted to move his overalls a bit and take his hard-on out from his pants.

Nick let him do that, he didn't want the boy to be uncomfortable after all. Soon he carefully pulled his hand out of Ellis' pants, wondering what he'd get to do to him next. As Nick was having a small break, Ellis was able to remove his overalls. He turned to look at Nick, he still had the smirk on his face. The boy sat on Nick's hips, he slowly moved to open Nick's trousers. Nick wanted to beg Ellis to not tease him like that, but he was too proud to beg. He just watched the boy work slowly and teasingly. The uneasiness showed from Nick's face. Ellis looked at Nick for a moment, he wanted to hear the man beg. And he had a plan. The boy lowered Nick's trousers down, and slowly his underwear as well. He changed his position in between Nick's legs. He leaned down to give Nick's cock a small lick. Nick let out his first moan. He was so inpatient he could hardly stand it. He stroked Ellis' hair.

"C'mon, let me have you already", he finally said, trying his best not to sound begging. Ellis hummed. He licked for a moment longer, and then said with melodic voice: "You didn't say 'please'". He moved to take the cock inside his mouth. A little yelp and moan escaped Nick and his hips jumped up a little.   
"Gods, Ellis- okay, okay, please!" Nick finally begged. Ellis had a small smirk as he lifted his head up.   
"I'll remind you of that for the rest of your life", he chuckled. Ellis moved to a better position taking off his shirt, nice and slow, just to tease Nick a little bit more.  
"You are so mean", Nick mumbled as he watched Ellis' strip tease. He fully enjoyed the treatment he was getting, even if Ellis was a big tease.  
"You were the one to pick on me first", Ellis said once he got his shirt off. He leaned down above Nick, lowering his underwear. He laid a brief kiss on Nick's nose.   
"Okay, I'm sorry", Nick said, actually trying to please Ellis. He caressed the boy's hair, his other hand sliding down his side to his thigh.

Ellis' other corner of lips lifted up.   
"Forgiven", he said. Without any more warnings he pushed his hips down, letting Nick enter him slow. The boy gave out a long moan, but tried to keep it down for walkers. The tunnel echoed, but they were still inside a safe house, so it should be safe.  
"Oh god-" Nick managed to let out before a deep moan escaped him. He grabbed a slight hold of Ellis' hair as the boy took him in. Ellis bit his lower lip. He held his hands on Nick's chest, trying not to put too much pressure. He lifted and lowered back down, enjoying the passion he got. The boy moaned out Nick's name.

Starting to moan out loud, Nick caressed Ellis' hair a bit roughly. His hips jumped every now and then, pushing deeper inside. Ellis leaned his head down, he let out rather loud voices. His hands slid down on the floor next to Nick. He pushed down a bit roughly than before, taking Nick deeper and quicker. Soon Nick started answering with thrusting his hips up towards Ellis'. He pulled the boy closer to be able to kiss him, making it all more passionate. Ellis felt his whole body warm up and his heart bounced faster than ever. He joined the kiss deeply and passionately, his eyes tightly closed. He didn't know how long he would last, Nick was almost too much to bare… 

Soon Nick had to break the kiss to gasp in some air, but he didn't stop giving small kisses for the boy on top of him. At the same time he was going deep inside him. Ellis let out a deep and long moan.   
"Nick- I- think I'll be done for-" he moaned answering a few small kisses he received. His hands took a hold of Nick's jacket under him.  
"Me too- don't you stop now", Nick answered, his moans becoming more deeper and desperate. After a few more pushes he was over the edge. He bit his lip to prevent letting out a loud voice. Ellis was over the edge a bit earlier than Nick was. The boy fell on Nick's chest, panting deep and quick, trying to even his breathing. Nick panted, evening his breathing as well. 

He chuckled and took his arms around Ellis, holding him close to himself. Ellis wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders, leaning his head between the man's shoulder and neck. Once he had calmed down, he asked: "Nick? How would things be, if we weren't 'ere now? Like, if we had reached the whirlybird?" Nick frowned.   
"Helicopter, Ellis, HELI-oh why the hell I keep reminding of this", he stated with a sigh.   
"Well, I haven't given it much thought after we were left here." Ellis leaned his hands on Nick's chest, his chin on top of his hands. He looked into Nick's eyes, smiling softly.   
"Do you think we would've been like this?" he asked. Nick thought for a moment. 

"It could be possible our ways might have gone separate", he answered. Now that he thought about it, maybe they were meant to be left behind. Ellis' smile faded. He looked at Nick for a moment, then said: "I like this way better." He looked slightly away from Nick.   
"Even if we are in danger every day of our lifes... I wouldn't want to go separate ways." Nick felt a little sting inside of him for saying what he did. Even if he first hated Ellis, now he'd never want to leave his side. Nick stroked Ellis' hair softly, slightly playing with it. 

"Me neither", he said quietly. Ellis turned to face Nick, a smile widening on his face again. He pulled closer to place a gentle kiss on the corner of Nick's lips. Nick returned him a smile. He held the most precious thing he had in this dead world close to him, never wanting to let go.  
Ellis took a good position on Nick, closing his eyes.   
"'Night, Nick", he said softly. Nick stroked Ellis' hair a few times more before placing a little kiss on top of his head.   
"Good night, Ellis."


	8. A Farmhouse

"WALKER!" was Ellis' first word. It was early morning, and a loud voice had interrupted Ellis' sleep. He was still sleepy, so he couldn't clear his mind fast enough to realize where the voice came from. He jumped off of Nick and grabbed the closest item, his crowbar, by it's wrong end. Nick did not react exactly as fast. He did wake up and got as far as in a sitting position taking lean from his arms.   
"The hell-" he mumbled sleepily and looked around. 

Ellis was on his butt on the floor with the crowbar pointing towards the door. When everything got clearer Ellis realized the sound came from the walkie talkie they had with them. The walkie was a few meters away from them, standing up. Nick turned to look at the walkie, why was it making noises on its own? Had they forgot it on? 

The sounds from the walkie were unclear, but words started gathering sentences.   
"This is- Cesar White- kzzzzzzt- survivors- we'll leave Savannah- kzzzzzzt." 

Ellis almost jumped to the walkie, taking it in his hands.   
"Was someone talkin' there!? Can they hear us!?" he asked in confusion and slight shock. Nick picked up the walkie from Ellis’ hands and pressed a button.   
"Hello? Can you hear us?" he asked and stayed to wait for an answer. The walkie's signal was very bad, and it seemed no one heard Nick. Some new words were heard: "I repeat- in a week we'll be leaving Sav- kzzzt. If any survivors hear this, move to south- kzzzzt-" 

Ellis listened carefully, Nick raised his look at Ellis. He was sure Ellis was aware this might be their only way to safety. But then the radio went quiet. Ellis let his crowbar’s hold loosen as his eyes looked at the walkie.   
"Are there other survivors?" he asked silently as he turned to face Nick.  
"It seems very much like that… We can get out of here", Nick responded putting little pressure to his words.  
"It's amazin', Nick, I just-", Ellis started as he pulled a bit closer.   
"It's just unbelievable! After a month! Or- or maybe longer!" Ellis said a wide smile on his face.   
"We'll get out!"

Nick gave a smirk. That sounded more like Ellis. He stood up.   
"We should get going and waste no more time", he stated full of hope and confidence. Ellis stood up and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck kissing the man. After he parted he gave a few jumps.   
"Yeah, let's go!" he rejoiced with a wide smile. They packed only important things such as their weapons and food with them and left the amusement park for good, heading south.

\--

No walking dead so far. The pair was walking in the woods, trying to find a good spot to rest and build a camp for the night. It was a bright day, but they had to be cautious and find shelter -or build before the night. Ellis was eager all the way, he had been talking and talking about the times when Coach and Ro still were with them, about the close-calls and such things. Also a few new things about Keith he had just remembered. At the moment Ellis seemed as eager as he was in the beginning. 

Nick of course got annoyed eventually.   
"Hey, we REALLY should find a shelter. Spotted anything promising, Overalls?" he asked as he stopped and turned to look at Ellis. Ellis almost got bumped against Nick. The boy held a smile all the time. Ellis turned to look around, his hand covering his eyes from the sun.   
"Mmmmmmmm", he mumbled for a moment, looking all around them. Nick rolled his eyes as he looked around.   
"Maybe that farm house over there?" Ellis asked then and pointed downwards. The pair was on a small hill, and at the lower grounds was a farm, a big white house and lot of room for animals. Nick took a look at the farm house. No walkers anywhere and it looked safe. Maybe they'd find more survivors there. The question was, was it a good or a bad thing if they found survivors? The chances weren't very high, but they existed. 

"Let's go take a look", Nick stated and started walking towards the house. Ellis followed after, holding one strap of his back bag around his shoulder.   
"Ya think we'll find more survivors from there?" he asked as he reached Nick and was now walking next to him.  
"I doubt it, but there's always a chance", Nick answered. Soon they reached the house and the front door. The house had a small terrace circling the whole house. Ellis looked inside from the windows. It was dark and seemed like no one lived there.   
"Can't see a thing in there", he said and walked next to Nick. Nick turned to face Ellis for a few seconds before turning to look at the door.

"Well, let's try", Nick told and knocked the door. The place was so old it didn't have an actual doorbell. Ellis stood watching the door, once in a while checking their backs. No sounds, no moves. Ellis leaned closer to Nick.   
"Do you think it’s abandoned? Or full of infected?" he asked silently. Nick didn’t answer. He lifted his machete up.  
"Hold your weapon close kid, we're going in", Nick stated. He held the machete high as he kicked the door open with one single kick. Ellis almost startled the sudden thumb. It was so quiet, he had almost got used to it. Ellis held the crowbar close as he walked in first, he knew Nick would’ve pushed Overalls in before he would step in. The boy looked around, breathing slow and his eyes strict.

Nick followed and kept an eye on their backside. So far nothing, but the house was big and there could always be a walker hiding in any corner. Ellis walked further to the beginning of the stairs. He had his back towards them.  
“Nick, do ya see anythin’?” he asked whispering, and up the stairs was heard a sound. A gun aws getting loaded. Ellis froze to his place.

Nick heard the gun as well and turned for the stairs. Was there living people after all? He walked closer to take a look.   
"Don't shoot, we're not dead", he spoke with slightly raised voice, hoping that the one with the gun wouldn’t shoot Ellis. Nick just couldn’t lose the boy now.  
"Not yet, at least- ye entered our house without permission", was heard from the stairs. There was a man holding a shotgun pointed at Ellis. The man was around his 30, or maybe 40, he was small, maybe even a bit shorter than Ellis. He was almost bald and had a big beard. Even for a small man like himself, he was rather intimidating.

"Hey, you did not answer when I nicely knocked", Nick stated.   
"We just need shelter over the night, let's be reasonable", he added his eyes upon the strange man.  
"Oi won't take the risk. Ye might just turn into infected once Oi turn me back", the small man said and nudged with his shotgun. This man spoke with a strange accent, a little bit of Australian in his voice. Ellis didn't have the courage to turn around, he didn't want to get shot. His eyes were on Nick the whole time, the gambler able to see fear from his eyes. Nick bit his lip. ELlis had been bitten and scratched, but never pointed a gun with.

"Look, buddy, we are immune to the shits!" Nick told raising his voice a little as he was about to get annoyed. Then he felt something cold and hard knock towards his neck. A gun. Ellis could see another man had made it behind Nick's back. Ellis bit his lip. He was scared.  
"We can assure you- we are immune! We've been bitten, scratched, puked on- everything!" he said, a little bit of panic in his words.   
"How can you prove it?" asked the man on stairs. He walked down and pointed his gun right next to Ellis' head. Nick was about to panic, but was able to keep himself together. He saw fear grow in Ellis’ eyes. 

"Just take a look", Nick responded lowering his voice again.   
"We're quite a mess compared to you." The man behind Nick did eye him. The smaller man looked at Nick, the gun next to Ellis' head telling the boy shouldn't move. The man turned to eye Ellis as well.   
"Russell, come down 'ere!" he shouted loudly, probably calling for someone upstairs. Nick was surprised. How many of them were here? It would be bad if things didn't work out. He hoped nothing would go wrong, or their safety and possible rescue from this damned place could be endangered.

**Author's Note:**

>  **ABOUT UPDATING**  
>  \- Yes, I will update the fic when I have time  
> \- No, I haven't stopped working on this. I've just been busy and have other fics to work on as well.  
> \- I've recently started another project like this one, I'm sorry for the delay.  
> \- The fic is still unfinished but not an abandoned project. I will take this fic to an end, someday.  
> \- I hope you can understand.  
> \- I read every review on FF.net and every comment here, thanks for the kind words and support!
> 
> \--  
> Nellis - Not as Planned was originally uploaded on Fanfiction.net. This version contains small fixing in grammar and some things are removed and some added. The chapters containing the first game's characters will be removed, but can still be read from Fanfiction.  
> Most of the stuff is based on a Roleplay, which I've been playing with my brother.


End file.
